Un Amor Mas Fuerte Que El Odio
by KaoRu HimuRita
Summary: Dos familias, un odio, unos enamorados, podrán ser felices a pesar del odio entre sus familias, pasen a leer, este fic es un UA, hecho por FREIYA HIBAYA Y KAORU HIMURITA.


**AVISO LEGAL:** Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, que mas quisiéramos nosotras que fueran nuestros verdad Freiya, jajaja.

Pues bien antes que nada este fic lo estamos haciendo Freya Hibaya y Kaoru Himura, es decir es una producción Hibaya-Himura, Freiya-Kaoru, o como ustedes quieran, jajaja, esperamos que sea de su agrado, ahora si a leer.

**UN AMOR M****ÁS FUERTE QUE EL ODIO**

Capitulo 1 Malas noticias

A las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio en una pequeña ciudad llamada Hiroshima existe un pequeño pueblo llamado Yoroconde, este pueblo es pequeño, en él habitan varias familias, es rico en tierras y la mayoría de los habitantes se dedican a la agricultura, en este pueblo existen 2 familias con mayor poder, las cuales siempre han estado en constante riña, estas familias son Los Chiba y los Tsukino, la mayor fuente de ingresos de los Chiba proviene de la agricultura, mas exactamente de la producción de café, mientras que los ingresos de los Tsukino provienen de una fabrica de cerámica, llamada "El Imperio del Sol", además de esta fabrica ellos cuentan también con terrenos amplios, muy buenos para sembrar, los cuales siempre han sido deseados por los Chiba, sin embargo los Tsukino no están dispuestos a dejar que sus tierras caigan en manos de los Chiba.

Las casas de ambas familias son las mas elegantes del lugar, por lo que el resto de los habitantes por lo general trabajan para estas familias, y justamente hoy los Tsukino recibirán una noticia poco agradable, Jedite el encargado de las finanzas, se había dado cuenta que el dinero de la fabrica y gran parte de las ganancias de sus tierras se habían perdido por una mala inversión que hizo el Señor Torashima Tsukino

- Buenos días Señor Jedite – saludo la secretaría personal del Señor Torashima al recién llegado, el cual acababa de llegar a la empresa y de inmediato se dirigió al piso en el que estaba la oficina de su jefe.

- Buenos días Setsuna – contesto el acercándose al escritorio que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Torashima Tsukino dueño de la empresa "El Imperio Del Sol - ¿Se encuentra Torashima en su oficina? Necesito hablar urgentemente con el

- Si se encuentra, permíteme un momento voy a avisarle que estas aquí – respondió amablemente Setsuna levantándose de su silla y entrando a la oficina de su jefe – Disculpe Señor Tsukino, el Señor Jedite viene a verlo¿lo hago pasar? – pregunto Setsuna a su jefe, un hombre atractivo, vestía un traje de color negro, y su cabello era rubio, el cual traía suelto y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros

- Que pregunta es esa, hazlo pasar de inmediato – respondió desde su escritorio mientras revisaba varios papeles de la empresa

Setsuna salio de la oficina y le indico a Jedite que podía pasar, el entrar el Señor Tsukino hizo a un lado los papeles que se encontraba revisando y levanto su vista hacia el recién llegado – Y bien¿A que debo tu visita? – pregunto

- Buenos días a ti también Torashima¿puedo por lo menos tomar asiento? – le dijo Jedite en un tono sarcástico

- Déjate de tonterías si quieres sentarte hazlo por mi no hay problema – contesto el Sr Tsukino apuntando a la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio - Y bien ahora dime que noticias me traes, la inversión que hice ya dio frutos o… todo se fue al carajo

- Tranquilo, digamos que… bueno no todo se fue al carajo – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro – Pero… desafortunadamente tu inversión no resulto como la esperabas

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno la empresa esta en riesgo de ir a la quiebra, perdiste mucho dinero con esa inversión, y algunos de tus accionistas ya me han llamado para decirme que quieren retirar sus acciones, si eso pasa la empresa definitivamente tendría que cerrar, lo siento

- ¡¿LO SIENTES¡ESO A MI NO ME SIRVE¡TU MISMO ME ACONSEJASTE INVERTIR¡Y AHORA NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERÍAS¡ME ASEGURASTE QUE NO HABÍA RIESGO! – grito exaltado y dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la oficina

- ¡TE ADVERTÍ SOBRE LOS RIESGOS! – gritó Jedite levantándose de su silla - Además yo estaba seguro de que esa inversión era buena idea, pero no siempre se puede tener toda la certeza, era un riesgo que tu aceptaste correr, pero tranquilo no todo esta perdido – dijo el rubio llamando la atención del otro

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno… aún puedes salvar la empresa, solo necesitas, tener un poco mas de capital para adelantar varios pedidos

- ¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso?, si acabo de perder gran parte de mi dinero

- Muy fácil podrías venden una parte de tus terrenos a los Chiba, sabes que ellos siempre han estado interesados en ampliar sus tierras

- ¡ESO NUNCA!, Sabes muy bien que yo a esos nunca les entregaría mis tierras primero…… prefiero…… vendería… a mi hija antes que vender mis tierras…….

* * *

Mientras tanto en Londres……

En un laboratorio de la Universidad de prestigio llamada Scambrit University, algo inusual sucede en ese momento

- Señor Chiba estamos en clase de química no de educación sexual – hablo el Maestro Michael, desde su escritorio dirigiéndose a un estudiante alto de cabello negro, que se encontraba abrazando muy de cerca de una chica rubia

- Lo siento, solo le explicaba a la señorita Tsukino como se revolvían los químicos – se disculpo Darien retirando su brazo de Serena

- Bien la clase se termino, mañana quiero sobre mi escritorio las notas de lo que vimos el día de hoy – dijo el maestro mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas - Recuerden que mañana es el último día de clases y si es que no quieren trabajo extra en las vacaciones mas les vale entregar sus notas mañana a primera hora¿Entendido Señor Chiba?

- ¿Eh¡Ah!, si señor – respondió Darien

- Eso espero, bien pueden irse – dijo el profesor

Todos los estudiantes abandonaron el laboratorio y la pareja de tórtolas no era la excepción, ellos iban caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, por fin las clases de ese día habían terminado, así que decidieron ir a los jardines de la Universidad, en su camino por los pasillos se encontraron con una chica de cabello largo, negro que se encontraba acomodando algunos libros en su casillero, la cual al ver que se acercaban a ella interrumpió su tarea

- ¡Vaya ustedes si que no pueden estar ni 5 cm separados! – les dijo a Serena y Darien los cuales venían abrazados

- Hola a ti también Rei – dijo Serena con un tono sarcástico

Rei suspiro y correspondió el saludo de Serena – Hola, chicos, en serio Darien no te cansas de tener a Serena encima de ti todo el tiempo – dijo Rei observando como Serena tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darien

- Mmm, claro que no, además si por mi fuera me encantaría tenerla encima las 24 horas del día, si sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo a Rei guiñándole el ojo, provocando que ambas chicas se sonrojaran y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Serena

- Ejem - Serena aclaro su garganta – Por cierto Rei ¿ya acabaron tus clases? – le pregunto a la pelinegra

- Si mi última clase del día ya termino – respondió Rei a la pregunta de la rubia - ¿y ustedes ya están libres o van a regresar?

- Si, por el día de hoy ya estamos libres y justo ahora vamos a pasar el rato afuera¿quieres venir? – ofreció Darien a Rei

- No vayan ustedes, no me gusta ser mal tercio – dijo Rei guiñándole el ojo – Además aún tengo algunos trabajos que terminar, luego nos vemos – Rei cerro su casillero y se fue del lugar dejando a la pareja sola, la cual se encamino para salir de la Universidad

Una vez en el jardín, Darien y Serena se perdían entre los grandes árboles del plantel sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos llenos de ira no los perdía de vista, una vez que observo donde se había detenido la pareja se dispuso a alcanzarlos

- Darien que vergüenza me hiciste pasar en la clase de química¿es que acaso no notaste que todos nos miraban? – reclamo Serena a su novio mientras estaban sentados en el pasto

- Si, claro que me di cuenta, por eso te abrase – dijo Darien abrazando a Serena y acercándola más hacia él – quiero que todos vean quien es la única dueña de mi corazón mi alma y mi cuerpo – al decir esto último le dio un tierno beso en el cuello para luego subir hasta su boca y dándole un beso tan intenso que pareciera que ese seria el ultimo

- Darien, no creo que debamos – hablo Serena con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Por que?, Yo te amo, tu me amas, nos amamos – dijo él haciendo un puchero

- No te hagas el chistoso me refiero a que alguien puede vernos¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento? – dijo Serena con una mirada picara

- ¿En serio princesa? – pregunto Darien con emoción - Yo preferiría que……

Darien no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir ya que alguien se acerco interrumpiendo, la persona que había llegado a interrumpir era Malacaid el hermano de Darien y apenas escondiendo su enojo le dijo a Darien

- Vaya, con que aquí estabas hermano, te recuerdo que tenemos que preparar las maletas, ya que mañana al terminar las clases regresamos inmediatamente a Japón, y tu Serena me imagino que tienes que hacer lo mismo¿o no? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la rubia

- ¡Ah!, Es cierto, yo también regreso para Japón y aún no he empezado a empacar – dijo Serena levantándose - Jajaja, creo que mejor iré a empezar luego nos vemos Malacaid, Darien creo que por hoy tendremos que dejar pendiente nuestra cita – dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar

- Espera Serena yo te acompaño – le grito Darien y ella se detuvo para esperarlo - Malacaid, luego nos vemos y… no te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme cuando estoy con ella, te quedo claro – una vez dicho esto Darien se fue a alcanzar a Serena y se alejaron del lugar

Malacaid los siguió con la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pensaba - Te vas a arrepentir de haberme rechazado, Serena Tsukino vas a ser mía quieras o no y tu Darien, voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras hermanito…

Darien como todo un buen caballero acompaño a Serena a su departamento

- ¿Pasa algo? Estuviste muy callada todo el camino – pregunto Darien a Serena una vez que llegaron a su departamento colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella

- No, no te preocupes no me pasa nada – dijo Serena con la mirada hacia abajo

- No sabes mentir Linda – Darien tomo el rostro de Serena y la hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – Puedes confiar en mi Serena dime que es lo que pasa

- Tienes razón, a ti no puedo engañarte – dijo Serena dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa – Tengo miedo Darien, tu sabes que nuestras familias no se llevan precisamente bien, no se como tomara mi padre la noticia de que tu y yo hemos estado saliendo y que además somos pareja

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Darien abrazando fuertemente a Serena – Me importa un cacahuate, si tu padre o mi padre estén o no de acuerdo con nuestra relación, yo no pienso dejarte

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Serena abrazándolo fuertemente

- Te lo juro – dijo separándose un poco de ella para unir sus labios en un largo beso – Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde

- ¿En serio te tienes que ir, no preferirías pasar un rato a mi departamento?

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto

- Claro que si, además me gusta mucho estar contigo – una vez dicho esto la pareja entro al departamento

* * *

Mientras tanto en la empresa El Imperio del Sol…

- ¿Vender… a tu… hija¿no hablaras en serio? – pregunto Jedite sorprendido

- Claro que si, nunca he hablado mas en serio – dijo Torashima volviendo a sentarse

- ¡Estas loco¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!

- Jajaja, no estoy loco – le dijo levantándose de sus asiento y caminando hacia la enorme ventana que se encontraba en la oficina, en la cuál se quedo parado observando el exterior - Además así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, salvaría mi empresa y también me desharía de ella¿No te parece que es un plan fantástico, mi querido Jedite?

- Y… ¿A cuál, estarías dispuesto a vender¿A Mina, Molly, o Serena?, no creo que seas capaz de deshacerte de Rini – pregunto Jedite

- Jajajaja, claro que no, me quiero deshacer de Serena…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

_NOTA: Por si les interesa saber Torashima es nada más y nada menos que ojo de Tigre, le pusimos así, porque Ojo de Tigre no suena bien, jajaja, y como Mina uso ese nombre, cuando salio con él decidimos ponerle así :P_

Y bien que les pareció, ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ah! Y este es el debut oficial de Freiya, aplausos señoras y señores, adelante…

Freiya: le mando saludos a Rochi, Jazz, Ydiel, mi hija Serenity Chiva, Dark Angel, Enrique, y luego sigo con los nombres, y kaoru, que se tomo la molestia de apoyarme en mi sueño de hacer un fic con ella, ya que mi mayor inspiración fue ella y luego Rochi, niñas las quiero.

Kaoru: jejeje, hay niña ya me hiciste sonrojar, y al contrario gracias a ti por ayudarme en este fic, para mi es un gusto trabajar con tigo.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y ya saben cualquier comentario, felicitación, duda, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte, etc, ya saben donde, solo den clic en el botón Go y nos harán muy felices.

_**FREIYA HIBAYA**_

_**KAORU HIMURA**_


End file.
